Amantes del plenilunio
by JaDevil
Summary: Alice está confundida: Jacob es demasiado sexy y Jasper es su amor. Se dejará llevar por el deseo o se olvidará de sus fantasías para estar con el amor de su vida?
1. Creo que me he acostumbrado a tu olor

Hola a todos :) Bueno me alegro de subir por fin mi primer fanfic wiiiiii* Espero que les guste, y que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribir. Bueno pues intenté hacer algo diferente y estuve buscando y me dí cuenta de que hay muy pocas historias de este tipo (Alice + Jacob), a demás quise hacer algo loco y entre muchas ésta es una pareja algo loca. Me gusta ser un poco perve *¬* así que dejaré que mi imaginación haga todo el trabajo (; wink** Se les quiere espero ansiosa sus comments. Basta de cháchara y disfruten. Es muuuuuuuuuuuuy corto pero es chévere

* * *

**Amantes de la noche**

**Capítulo 1**

**Creo que me he acostumbrado a tu olor**

Desde que Bella quedó embarazada de Edward he empezado a pasar mucho tiempo con él. Su futuro es un papel en blanco, un receso para mi don. El inesperado bebé que lleva Bella en su vientre me causa una jaqueca terrible y sólo Jacob es mi cura pero desde el primerísimo día en que estuvimos juntos en el mismo lugar sin tirarnos sátiras algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir con mi razón y, sobretodo, con mis sentimientos.

Es extraño, creo que ese perro maloliente y absurdamente sexy me gusta, pero sigo amando a mi adorable y tierno Jasper, que ha estado comportándose de una forma sospechosa conmigo desde hace unos meses cuando le pregunté si no había pensado en nuestro compromiso; creo que involuntaria, o voluntariamente, lo asusté con mi comentario.

Ayer estuve caminando con mi amigo Jacob por el bosque entre risotadas, historias y árboles; me hablaba de la manada, de su padre, de lo maravilloso de la playa y de Bella. Era cómodo conversar con él y más porque Edward no se metía en nuestros pensamientos sabiendo que sólo llevábamos una relación, por decirlo de algún modo, médico-paciente. Caminamos y hablamos varias horas, vimos juntos los colores anaranjado y lila del atardecer y contemplamos reflexivos el bello caos de las estrellas. Me contaba historias de su niñez, yo le describía las cosas del pasado, de ese pasado muchos años antes de Jacob; le conté cómo conocí a Jasper y le dí algunos consejos. De pronto, un silencio imprudente se cruzó en la conversación, luego un Jacob diferente comenzó a hablar

- ¿Sabes, Alice?

- ¿Qué?

- Bella…ella…emmm…ella no, ya no me gusta.

- ¿Ah no? Bien por ti, aunque me dejaste esperando el día en que tu y mi hermano se mataran por ella.

- Emmm…jeje…mmm…En cambio, Alice, tú…me encantas. Creo que me he acostumbrado a tu olor, incluso me gusta.

Mi cuerpo se puso tieso al escuchar lo que dijo, el deseo incrementaba con cada paso que acortaba el espacio entre él y yo. La sangre estaba deliciosamente acumulada en sus mejillas, su cuerpo emanaba un calor abrasador; mi corazón quería latir, me sentía tan…humana?

Cuando quise reaccionar estaba entre un rígido árbol y un rígido Jacob que tenía en su faz el deseo y la expectativa de una señal de aprobación. En mi mente veía pantallazos de Bella, Esme, la manada, el deseo, el deber, Jacob, Jasper, Jacob, ¿Quién? No sabía que pensar y mucho menos que decir. El deseo ardía en mi cuerpo y la sed aparecía en mi garganta en el momento menos indicado, la ponzoña llenaba mi boca lenta y ansiosa, de pronto Jacob olía muy, mmmmmmuuuuy bien.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo POR AHORA.

Se les quiere :)


	2. Se ha ido!

Hola a tods! Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias a los que dejaron rw. Un agradecimiento especial a InuuxLulii y a ShaDark, a la primera por su critica constructiva (arigatou gozaimasu :D) y a la segunda porque por culpa de ella estoy metida en este cuento del fanfic jeje. Bien basta de chácharas, disfruten la lectura.

Pd. Sobre las votaciones del primer cap...coming soon! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¡Se ha ido!**

_De repente Jacob olía muuuuuuuy bien…_

–Jake tengo sed

–¿Vas a matarme?

–Si no me sueltas tal vez lo haga. Debo irme. – Le dije y con un movimiento un poco brusco me solté de sus brazos tan firmes, tan fuertes, tan sexys.

–Volverás

–¿Lo estás afirmando?

–Estoy deseando que así sea

Jake me abrió paso y me alejé, primero caminando, viendo la amplia espalda del lobo, su cabello brillante con destellos azulosos bajo la luz de una luna llena y su rostro en un gesto deshecho en angustia; tal vez en ese momento odiaba mi condición tanto como yo, después de todo no era más que eso: una chupasangre. Nunca había odiado pertenecer a esta raza vampírica, nunca, hasta hoy. Salí corriendo tan rápido como quise, a cada zancada sentía el duro viento invernal azotando mi pecho, violentando mi cara como si estuviera descargando su furia sobre mí asiéndome sentir aún peor.

Me detuve en las profundidades del bosque. La sed acrecentaba impaciente en mi garganta, mi cuerpo estaba en posición de ataque. Con mis sentidos en su estado más agudo observé detenidamente el espacio a mi alrededor, un gran puma negro a mi norte estaba cenándose un cervatillo; me acerqué con la cautela de un asesino, no estaba acostumbrada a una presa tan grande pero esta noche me daría un banquete, en palabras humanas, el pote de helado que ahoga todas las penas. Salté sobre el lomo fracturándole la columna, no querría matarlo antes de consumirlo, más bien inmovilizarlo y darle el placer de sentir su muerte. Con ansiosa avidez clavé en su cuello mis colmillos y la sangre manaba a borbotones a través de los dos agujeros que éstos dejaron y por fin entraba deliciosa y tibia en mi boca mientras en mi lengua se sentía el palpitar desesperado del corazón del gato negro. Se extendía por todo mi cuerpo elevando el calor y el placer a su paso, el cambio térmico hacía que mi piel se erizara en una reacción humana, el sabor del hierro y la sal hacían fiesta en mis papilas. Estaba extasiada. La velocidad del latir disminuía, finalmente se detuvo. Saboreé con mi lengua lo que quedaba en mis labios cuando una ola de preguntas atacaron sorpresiva mi estado de embriaguez: ¿Qué sabor tendrá la sangre de Jacob? ¿Sabrá a humano o a animal? ¿De qué color serán mis ojos si me lo…? ¡Basta! Creo que tanta sangre me dejó aturdida, pensando y preguntándome estupideces; no puedo seguir viendo a Jacob como un filete con extremidades.

Después de la cena volví a casa, sorpresivamente todos estaban en la sala a mi espera

–No sabe nada, no lo vio. – Dijo Edward en cuanto traspasé la puerta.

–¿Q-q-qué debí haber visto? ¿Qué pasé por alto?

–Jasper se ha ido con los Vulturi. – Sólo en ese momento me percaté de su ausencia. Se ha ido.

–¿Cuándo vuelve? – Logré preguntar al fin después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo en silencio, aunque ya presentía la respuesta a mi pregunta.

–No va a volver, Alice. – Dijo Rose y al tiempo Carlisle se levantó del sofá y sacó del bolsillo derecho de su saco de lino negro un sobre de carta – Me pidió que te entregara esto. – El sobre estaba sellado con parafina como lo hacían antes, como a mí me gustaba; dentro había una carta escrita a pulso con las palabras que tal vez no quería leer:

_Alice,_

_Muy bien sabes que te amé y que te amo más con cada anochecer, con cada amanecer, con más firmeza, con más pasión. No quiero que pienses en que el motivo de mi partida es aquella conversación que tuvimos sobre comprometernos, no hay nada que deseara más que pasar la eternidad contigo, sólo me tomaste desprevenido y no supe como actuar. Perdóname. Me voy porque me tiene inquieto tu amistad con Jacob, sé que ya habíamos hablado del tema y sé también que te dije que no me preocupaba, mas las cosas han cambiado en cuanto tú has cambiado; sé que te ha puesto en duda y sé que lo deseas porque así inevitablemente lo siento. He decidido, por lo tanto, marcharme para que des orden a tus sentimientos o para que des libertad a tus deseos; por mi parte estaré prestando mis dones a servicio de los Vulturi, y esperando por ti si algún día quieres volver._

_Jasper_

Le pedí en silencio a Edward que no dijera nada al respecto, el asintió sólo para mí de la forma en que lo hace siempre. Me costaba creer que fui tan egoísta que ni me molesté en intentar ocultar aquellos sentimientos y dudas que llegaron a mí desde la cercanía de Jacob con la familia. Todo ha sido culpa mía y ahora siento que lo extraño. Di un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, todos me miraban con gesto de espera por una respuesta hasta que Emmet rompió el silencio hiriente que respiraba en el aire

–¿Y? ¿Qué dice? – Pensé cuidadosamente en cada una de mis palabras, pero Edward se ocupó de responder por mí, de salvar mi vida. – Dice que siente mucho tomar esa decisión tan precipitadamente y que necesita un tiempo lejos de Forks. – Carlisle se acercó a mí y con su rostro de nobleza y sabiduría dijo que debía respetar la decisión de Jasper por apresurada que fuera y añadió – Él volverá cuando todo en su cabeza tome un orden.

Creo que lo que dijo realmente aplicaba para mí. ¿Será posible olvidar a Jacob con su moreno, sexy y deslumbrante pecho desnudo bajo una tenue luz plateada? ¿Será posible olvidar esos labios rosados, suaves y carnosos moviéndose al compás de sus palabras y de su agitada respiración? Escuchar el fuerte y acelerado palpitar de su corazón es una mal-buscaba provocación, pero sentir de cerca la elevada temperatura de su piel y el resoplo de su boca masculina sobre la mía es una sensación indescriptible, es una loca estimulación a mi sexo. Creo que se ha vuelto en, más que un 'amigo', una necesidad.

Ahora no sabía que hacer cuando antes siempre hallaba algo para entretenerme, jugar ajedrez con Edward no me apetecía aunque antes me parecía divertido, ya no le veía sentido a la moda, ni a comprar ropa. Caminaba inquieta de un lado a otro en mi habitación; la desesperación me consumía lenta pero a cada segundo más intensa, más densa, más corrupta. Mis sentidos estaban bloqueados, y ni qué decir de mis habilidades; el futuro que antes me abría sus ventanas ahora es un lugar desconocido e inexplorable. En mi cabeza danzaban un lobo y un hombre y un recuerdo… Aquella noche se reproducía insistente y nítida, me sentía tan… ¿humana? Maldito lobo, nadie en mi hemofágica vida me había hecho sentir así. Un knock-knock en la puerta me hizo recobrar la lucidez, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuán absorta estaba.

–¡Entra! – De detrás de la puerta apareció Edward.

–Alice vete de aquí, por favor. Tus pensamientos… ¡me estresas! Vete, ve a buscarlo – No mencionó una sola palabra más y se fue. Lo que dijo me dejó en shock, pero tiene la razón.

* * *

Gracias por leer este capitulo, ojalá les haya gustado (a mi me gustó :P). Dejen rw pa' saber uds que opinan, digan lo que quieran, o simplemente pa que dejen un saludito jeje no mentiras opinen...es en serio. Se les quiere mucho. Se cuidan. Se protegen.**

Pd: Pa'l proximo prometo acción (XXX)

Chaolin!


	3. Clímax

Hola a tods! Yo por aquí otra vez. Perdón por tardar tanto, muchas de uds deben saber lo que es la vida universitaria cuando se está en exámenes :S Bueno. Al grano. En este capítulo es Jacob quien habla. Espero que lo disfruten. **Advertencia:** Está bien xxx. No apto para mentes inocentes ;) A leeeeeeeeer!

* * *

**Capítulo 3. **

**Clímax**

_Alice estaba tendida, desnuda, sobre una playa que no conocía. Yo caminaba por la orilla desde una curva que dejaba atrás cualquier evidencia de población y le daba paso a un territorio desierto de arena casi blanca. Cuando veía la elegante vampiresa, a lo lejos, aceleraba el paso para llegar muy pronto hasta ella. Me desnudaba unos pasos antes de alcanzarla, la contemplaba de la cabeza a los pies, centímetro a centímetro, y luego me tendía a su lado. Apoyaba una mano sobre su frente y empezaba a descender. Repasaba sus cejas, rodeaba sus ojos, recorría su nariz y estiraba sus labios con mi dedo dejando entrever uno de sus colmillos. Seguía bajando muy despacio, primero por su mentón y luego por su cuello, cruzaba el delgado camino entre sus senos, me detenía un instante en el ombligo haciendo figuras alrededor de él y, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su sexo, ella despertaba. Me miraba con pasión desde el fondo de sus ojos miel y de repente se levantaba y me llevaba corriendo hasta el mar. Cruzábamos las primeras olas saltando como niños y caíamos al agua. Nos sumergíamos, y allí, bajo la superficie, nos abrazábamos por primera vez. Nadábamos uno al lado del otro para alejarnos aún más de la orilla y, cuando los pies ya no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, nos buscábamos de nuevo y dejábamos que su piel y la mía se confundieran, mientras movíamos los pies para tratar de conservar el equilibrio. Luego la levantaba con mis brazos y dejaba que su cuerpo fuera descendiendo pegado al mío, lentamente, hasta que mi sexo entraba en el suyo_

Me desperté lamentando que fue sólo un sueño. Su silueta seguía plasmada en mis ojos y, como siempre que soñaba algo bueno y despertaba antes que terminara, empecé a soñar despierto, a inventarme el final.

Un ruido, como el de unas pisadas rápidas, se escuchó fuera de la casa. Luego un abrazador olor a Alice inundó mis pulmones. Me dije a mí mismo –Idiota, debes estar soñando- Cerré los ojos y aspiré profundo para guardar su olor por un momento.

– ¿Es tan difícil creer que estás despierto? – Me quedé absorto. Abrí los ojos, me senté sobre la cama y volteé hacia la dirección que aquella voz tan conocida apuntaba.

– No soy un sueño Jacob! Aquí me tienes, y estoy dispuesta a ser tuya.

– ¿Alice?

– ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Ahí estaba ella. Creatura de la noche de ojos bellos y alegres, caderas con timidez pronunciadas bajo aquel vestido negro ajustado perfectamente a su figura, piernas largas y esbeltas, brazos aparentemente frágiles, cintura profunda, pechos perfectos, cabello corto organizado en unas suaves ondas, labios suaves de un brillante carmesí.

Se acercó a mí elegante y provocadora. Sus zapatos hacían ruido de taconeo sobre el piso de mi habitación. Sus piernas parecían terciopelo bajo la luz tímida de la luna que entraba por alguna rendija de mi ventana cerrada. Mi mirada se perdía en la hermosura de su cuerpo. Su mirada comprendía una mezcla de dulzura, temor, y a su vez de deseo.

En un movimiento rápido, incluso para mis nuevos ojos, safó un tacón de su pie izquierdo y posó el derecho muy cerca de mis piernas mientras ponía en su cara un gesto de placer, muy (tal vez demasiado) exitante. Deslizó su mano por la pierna entaconada y muy despacio deshizo el broche del zapato y se lo quitó. Se subió sobre mis piernas, que estaban estiradas-casi-tiesas, y poniéndo sus brazos en mis hombros me llevó a una posición totalmente horizontal. Con sus manos suaves, delicadas, frías pero agradables empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo desde mi abdómen, empujando la camisa hasta que salió por la cabeza. Poco a poco se acercaba a mi boca seca de ansiedad y depositó su beso en ella. Inquieto, impaciente, ansioso, precavido. Era un rocío dulce-amargo, doloroso, prohibido. Apasionado. Sediento. Sus labios se movían cautelosos, como tanteando el terreno, sobre los míos que no se movían temiendo a sobrepasar una frontera que mentalmente me había establecido y que no cruzaría a menos que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Mi corazón empezó a latir arrítmico mientras involuntariamente mis labios se aferraban con fuerza a los de ella. Bum bum, una pausa y otro bum. Un vacío en medio de mi pecho, una caricia, un movimiento. Las ansias crecían, no sólo para mí, también para ella. Podía sentirlo.

En mi lengua pude distinguir varios sabores: Perversión, locura, éxtasis, dolor, deseo y menta. Con su cuerpo me tenía atrapado, con sus brazos, con sus besos, con sus caricias. Aunque intentara escapar no hubiera podido.

Escondidos tras la tela de su hermoso vestido negro, sentí la perfección de sus pechos rozando los míos. Su cabello tenía un delicioso olor a flores. La ropa empezaba a estorbarme. La tomé por los brazos e hice que cambiaran nuestras posiciones. Observé con detalle su cuerpo ávido de placer. Me deshice lentamente de su traje y mientras besaba el contorno de sus senos desabroché el sostén. Sus manos, que antes estaban en gesto de rendición, fueron hasta mi cabeza y empezaron a hacer ondas en mi cabello, como alentándome a continuar. Me acerqué a su boca y la besé con ferocidad, con posesión, con autoridad. Deslicé una de mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Amansé la intensidad de mi beso y con cautela, casi pidiendo permiso, metí mi mano en su panty. Se mordió el labio, entrecerró los ojos y, como si hubiera leído mi mente, asintió con la cabeza. Empecé a tocarla. Buscaba aquel punto en el que el placer rompe las barreras de contensión. Me concentré en ese punto, haciendo masajes circulares en él. Alice encorvaba su columna, como quien pide más. Aumenté la velocidad del masaje y sentí humedad en su zona. Era la señal que estaba esperando, era el momento en que debía (quería) penetrarla. Halando de los bordes, retiraba lentamente la prenda de encaje vinotinto. La miré a los ojos y advertí en ellos cantidades equitativas de miedo y deseo. Intenté darle tranquilidad. Acaricié con ternura su cabello y le pregunté,

– ¿A qué le temes? – Por un minuto no pronunció palabra alguna. Su gesto era dubitativo, pensativo.

– Jacob te amo. Pero tengo miedo al descontrol, al animal que hay dentro de mí. Temo hacerte daño. – Sus palabras fueron paralizantes. Fueron un puñal, una daga en mi pecho. Tomó su ropa y se fue.

Pensé en sus palabras. Luego una frase que alguna vez le oí a Paul llegó como una advertencia a mi cabeza: "_El que piensa, pierde_". Salí corriendo, rogando que pudiera alcanzarla. Recorrí el camino hacia su casa pero no estaba por ningún lado. Corrí hasta la playa pero no había rastro de ella. Casi a punto de rendirme fuí a aquel lugar donde le confesé que me gustaba. Estaba recostada en el árbol más alto, abrazando sus rodillas, como si quisiera llorar. Sin hablar me acerqué a ella, me agaché hasta su altura. La besé, no con ferocidad, no con avidez, no con impaciencia; la besé con amor, porque eso es lo que sentía (lo que siento), amor. Nos tumbamos en la hierba y mutuamente nos desnudamos, otra vez. Hicimos el amor. Alcanzamos más de diez orgasmos hasta que el clímax se adueñó de nosotros en una posición que ella llama "dulzura oriental", haciendo que yo expulsara un aullido. Alice sonreía como nunca, ni en mis mejores sueños con ella, la había visto hacerlo. Me besó con agradecimiento y le devolví el gesto. Era momento de irnos, pronto amanecería.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. **DEJEN RW**. Opinen. Comenten. Háganse saber. :D. Ls quiero mucho.


	4. Ese no es Jasper

Sorry por la demora. No andaba bien de inspiración así que tardé un tantico :P Gracias a todos(as) por su apoyo. Saludos a mi fan #1 Naomi Cullen, a ShaDark, InuuxLulli, darky1995 y a todos(as) los que han leído y comentado este fic.

Bien. Aquí les tengo la super sorpresa pa' las que quieren a Jasper de vuelta (me amenazaron, lo confieso). Está bien bueno. Una perspectiva diferente del capítulo anterior. Y aquí les vaaaaa...¡A LEER!

* * *

**Capítulo 4…Ese no es Jasper.**

Un fuego ardiente se metió por los dedos de mis pies y empezó a ascender por mi cuerpo, era como si hubiera encendido una hoguera debajo de mí: quemaba mis piernas de adentro hacia fuera, escalaba por mis rodillas, se concentraba en mi entrepierna, subía a mi ombligo, hacía erupción allí y las ráfagas que brotaban se encaramaban en mi pecho y danzaban enemistosas en mi garganta y en mi boca. Maldita sed, siempre tan inoportuna.

—¿A qué le temes?—Me dijo Jake, ¿Temor? ¿Eso es lo que refleja mi cara? No le temo a nada, tal vez a comerlo… ¿En qué se podría convertir? Medité mi respuesta y me asombré con lo que salió de mi boca.

—Jacob te amo, pero tengo miedo al descontrol, al animal que hay dentro de mí. Temo hacerte daño.

No tenía planeado decir eso. Simplemente recogí mi ropa. Se quedó paralizado y aproveché ese estado para salir corriendo tan rápido como quise. Me adentré en lo profundo del bosque, lo más profundo y lejos que pude y me detuve. Quise llorar, quise poder llorar, poder dormir… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué la sed atacaba si hace menos de tres días bebí más de lo normal? ¿Por qué tantos sentimientos encontrados? Ahora quiero gritar. No, quiero correr. No, quiero destruirme. No, a mí no, a Jacob. Un momento ¿A Jacob? ¡Eso nunca!

—Respira profundo Alice - Me dije a mí misma. En el aire se olía la densidad de la noche, el olor de una rama de pino recién quebrada, de un pequeño charco lleno de renacuajos, de la vigilia de un grupo de venados, del aletear sabio de un búho, del dulzor de un vampiro… ¿Un vampiro?... Respiro de nuevo…

— ¿Jas-Jasper? ¿Jas?

—Aquí estoy, Al

— ¿Cuándo vol-?

—Shhhh. Me sorprende lo aturdida que te tiene ese lobo.

— Lo siento Jas, yo no-

— No pidas disculpas. Si no fuera por mí estarías teniendo sexo con él.

— ¿Qué? O sea que…

— Ajá

— La sed, el llanto, la confusión, esa inestabilidad… ¿Fuiste tú?

— Sí, incluso la reacción de él

— Pero…

— Shhhhh. ¡Silencio, Alice! Te está buscando.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Me miró con cara de "_¿No es obvio?_" y se acercó hasta que nada, excepto la ropa, nos separaba.

— Alice yo te amo. Mi vida… no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué él?- Dijo mientras se debatía entre lamentos y decidió por fin besarme. Dolió, no superficialmente sino en el corazón. Ese beso de "_Por favor no me dejes_", con un poco de "_¿No entiendes que te necesito?_" me hizo añicos el alma si es que tengo. – Al, necesito que vayas a donde sabes que te va a buscar. Debes terminar con lo que empezaste en su cuarto.

— Pero yo no quiero. Me quiero quedar aquí, contigo Jas.

— Tienes que hacerlo, yo te ayudaré. Cuando esté a punto de amanecer puedes volver a casa, yo arribaré mañana en la noche. – Quise decirle tantas cosas al tiempo, pero sólo pude hacerle una pregunta

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué te haces tanto daño?

— Porque te amo – Ni una palabra más, ni una menos, sólo eso dijo y se fue dejando a su paso un vacío doloroso, como una picadura de escorpión, como si me acuchilleara la garganta. ¿Lo habrá planeado todo? ¿Acaso es todo esto una nueva clase de venganza? _"Porque te amo"_. Su voz… esas tres palabras se repetían una y otra vez, incesantes, indelebles, haciendo eco en mi cerebro.

— Eso es mi querido Jasper, véngate de mí – Hablé para mí y caminé hacia aquel sitio en el que Jacob me declaró efusivamente sus sentimientos. Nunca había visto ese lugar de la misma manera, es como si alguien se hubiera tomado el trabajo de ponerlo todo en su sitio: Un cedro viejo aquí, pongamos estos pinos alrededor, unas cuantas hojas en el centro, un helecho aquí, uno más grande por acá, esas florecitas blancas quedarían bien al lado de este grandote… ¡Listo! El lugar perfecto para una velada romántica, para estar sola y "llorar" un poco, para complacer el deseo de un vampiro y romperle el corazón a un lobo. Perfecto, ¿no?

Me senté sobre las raíces del árbol más llamativo a no pensar, a esperar que Jas cumpliera con su parte. Pobre Jacob, pobre Jasper, pobre yo ¿En qué lío me metí? El lobo estaba cerca. Mi corazón lloraba de arrepentimiento, pero pronto todo sentimiento autóctono desapareció y se convirtió en aquello que Jas quería que yo sintiera.

Jake se acuclilló frente a mí, sus piernas se veían lisas, firmes, fuerte, muy provocadoras; se inclinó un poco y sus labios chocaron contra los míos en un beso que me supo a amor, a pasión, a ternura; su corazón bombeaba la sangre con fuerza, muy rápido, muy provocador… ¡Muy tentador!

La ropa se nos fue deslizando, como si comprendiera que no tenía cabida, que no había lugar para ella en ese momento, en esa noche. El sudor se derretía celoso por su pecho desnudo, unos rayos de luna caían sobre su cuerpo como si fuera el centro de atención. Nuestras pieles hacían contraste con la noche, como si ella quisiera que todos en el mundo, incluso la naturaleza misma, fueran testigos de lo que sucedía, fueran cómplices de este bizarro par de amantes que sin querer unían sus cuerpos siempre a las doce.

Me escurrí sobre las raíces del árbol que había detrás de mí, había dos de ellas que hacían bifurcación, dejándonos un espacio para utilizar a nuestro gusto. Se puso sobre mí y movió sus labios en algo que parecía un "te amo", en sus ojos vi los de Jas y entendí que fue él quien realmente quiso decirlo, no Jake (¿o tal vez sí?).

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Todo fue consumado. Hacer el amor con un lobo tal vez sea la experiencia que jamás olvidaré, pero el sentimiento detrás de aquel acto es algo que quedará grabado por siempre en mi mente, indeleble, hiriente, torturador, nada, absolutamente nada provocador.

Pronto iba a amanecer. Me despedí de Jake con un beso agradecido, de verdad le agradecía todo lo de aquella noche porque estuvo es-pec-ta-cu-lar. Nos vestimos y cada uno salió por su camino. En casa me esperaba Edward.

— ¿Que tal tu noche?

— No preguntes, tontín. Ya lo sabes todo.

— Pero tú no.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Jasper viene, ésta noche. - Me extrañé de que lo dijera, acaso no leyó en mi mente que ya lo sabía. Miré a mi alrededor y me encontré con ciertas personas espiando mi cara en busca de alguna sorpresa, obvio la encontraron pero no por los motivos que ellos imaginaban.

— ¿De verdad, Edward?- Fingí aún más sorpresa, no quería que los demás sospecharan de mi poca efusividad.

— Ya me oíste - Salté de "alegría". No veía la hora en que la noche llegara para poder hablar con Jas de lo que había pasado, tenía tanto que preguntarle.

Para matar tiempo me fui de compras a Seattle. La verdad no encontré mucho. Quise ir a ver a Jacob, pero no tenía ganas de herir sentimentalmente a nadie. Volví a casa, me encerré en mi habitación, le hice modificaciones (realmente unas pocas) y me tendí sobre mi cama a ver correr los segundos, ¿Cuándo el tiempo había transcurrido tan lento? ¿Cuándo había decidido ponerse en mi contra e ir taaaaaaan despacio? Parecían días y no minutos.

Cinco treinta…

— ¿Alice estás bien?

— Sí Esme, sólo quiero que llegue.

—Jeje, ok.

Seis en punto…

— Alice, ¿sabes dónde está la ropa de Bella?- Preguntó Carlisle

— Emmett la escondió bajo el sofá

— Grrrrr

— Lo siento Emmett, te ví.

Seis treinta…

— Al, ¿aún no lo ves venir?

— Nada, Edward.

Siete cuarenta…

— ¿Todo bien, Alice? – Preguntó Rose

— Me mata la ansiedad

— Tranquila, vendrá pronto.

Ocho treinta…

— ¿Qué no lo viste?

— ¿Ya llegó?

— Sí

Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como el espacio me lo permitía. Frené en seco. Su figura no muy ancha y no muy delgada en el porche, el viento jugando con su rizado cabello rubio, su piel casi brillaba en medio de la oscuridad que había afuera. ¿Sonreía? Sí, estaba sonriente pero no era la sonrisa de mi Jasper, de aquél chico del que me enamoré antes que llegara a verlo de frente, de ese que sufría y me hacía sufrir cada vez que la sed casi se apoderaba de él. No era mi Jasper. Había cambiado.

* * *

Y? Y? LES GUSTÓ? SI? NO? HÁGANMELO SABER! **COMENTARIOS OBLIGATORIOS** XP

SE LES QUIERE... SAYO ^^


	5. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 5….**__

Su figura no muy ancha y no muy delgada en el porche, el viento jugando con su rizado cabello rubio, su piel casi brillaba en medio de la oscuridad que había afuera. ¿Sonreía? Sí, estaba sonriente pero no era la sonrisa de mi Jasper, de aquél chico del que me enamoré antes que llegara a verlo de frente, de ese que sufría y me hacía sufrir cada vez que la sed casi se apoderaba de él. No era mi Jasper. Había cambiado.

Lo repasé con la mirada una y otra vez, centímetro a centímetro como si lo escaneara, intentando ver aquello que lo hacía diferente a mis ojos (¿Sólo a los míos?). Cada vez estaba más convencida de que algo se había metido bajo su piel, ¿Qué bicho le picó? Llevaba puesta una camisa negra de mangas cortas, pantalones de índigo color gris, una elegante chaqueta de cuero negro con taches y unos robustos botines negros que cubrían por lo menos hasta diez centímetros sobre sus tobillos. Parecía un motociclista. Me sorprendí mucho, y es que nunca lo había visto con jeans, me imaginé su hermoso trasero en esos vaqueros apretados, e inmediatamente me alejé de tal pensamiento. Me acerqué a él y mis brazos se posaron alrededor de su cuello, mi respiración se agitó y sentí como si hubiera muerto y resucitado, como si le echaran tierra al vacío que sentía en su ausencia; aproximé un poco mi boca a su oído, respiré profundo y sentí un aroma distinto en su piel… como algo salvaje en su esencia, ¿o me lo estoy imaginando? Boté todo el aire y le susurré -¿Qué te has hecho?—Hasta entonces no había notado que los brazos de Jas estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo, casi sobre mis caderas abrazándome con firmeza.

-¿No te ha gustado mi nuevo estilo?

-No me refiero a como te ves, eso es algo superficial y luego puedes cambiarte (tienes que cambiarte, pensé).

-¿Entonces?

-Es que…estás diferente…como si no fueras….

-¿El mismo de antes?

-Exacto. ¿Qué pasó Jas?

-Amor, tú me has hecho cambiar. Cuando pasó lo de Jacob medité mucho sobre nosotros….sobre ti….sobre mí. Pensé que era muy frágil y que no podía defenderte cuando algo te amenazara y que por eso buscaste alguien más. Créeme te veías muy segura del mundo a su lado, como si sintieras que él podía….protegerte—En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa retorcida que más que cualquier otra cosa parecía una mueca de dolor. Le dolía verme así con Jake y a mí me dolía romperle el corazón de esa forma a mi querido y aún amado Jasper. Tomó un poco de aire y me abrazó con más fuerza. Su nariz se perdió detrás de mi oreja y fue descendiendo hasta mi cuello hundiéndose en el hueco que se hacía entre mi clavícula, y extasiada de sentir su respiración cerca de mi cuello llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación. – No tienes idea de cuanto extrañé tu olor…tu piel…tus ojos…tus labios…- Mientras hablaba acariciaba mis brazos con ambas manos e iba escalando con besos por mi nuca hasta la mandíbula y luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos largas, dóciles y fuertes. Elevó mi cabeza por lo menos veinte grados para encontrar mis ojos con los suyos, esos ojos miel llenos de dolor y amor, de ansiedad y deseo. Posó sus labios tan gentiles sobre los míos. No recuerdo la última vez que sentí cosquillas en el estómago por un beso, como si me tirara de un avión y luego me diera cuenta que el paracaídas está atorado. Un beso lento… Sus labios repasaban los míos, me apretaban con firmeza pero no con dureza, hundí mis dedos en su cabello y me pegué aún más a su boca que se abría paso con dulzura hacia la mía penetrándola al fin con su lengua. Un calor de no-sé-qué procedencia se apoderó de mi cuerpo mientras Jasper recorría mis articulaciones con sus manos de una forma un poco tierna y un poco sexy… ¡¿A quien engaño?...Orgásmicamente sexy. Mmmmm

- ¿Jas? –Mi intención era hacerle un reclamo pero mi voz sonó entrecortada, tal vez debido a la excitación. Hizo como si no le hubiera dicho nada y su lengua empezó a jugar con la mía, se enroscaba alrededor y luego rozaba por encima, salía de mi boca y se entretenía un poco con mis labios. Una de sus manos apretaba deliciosamente duro una de mis nalgas y la otra recorría mi espalda de sur a norte, deshaciéndose astutamente del cierre de mi vestido. Separó su boca y automáticamente me acerqué más mordiendo un poco su labio inferior con uno de mis colmillos, un gemido salió desde su pecho y luego hizo ese sonido con su boca que me lleva a través del límite de la cordura, como cuando se absorbe aire a través de los dientes. No he encontrado aún una razón para entender por qué ese sonido me vuelve loca, total cuando lo hace no es que quede mucho raciocinio en mí.

-¡Jas!—Ups. Sonó más a un gemido que a un reclamo.

- ¿Pasa algo, _preciosa_?—Su voz sonó dos tonos más grave de lo normal y el aliento de su boca se posaba muy cálido sobre mi oreja y parte de mi cuello. Tardé un poco en recobrar el aliento y responderle.

- Jas no vamos a hacerlo…. No aquí, están todos en casa.

- ¿Estás segura? Yo no oigo a nadie – Realmente no me había dado cuenta que había absolutamente nadie en casa. Creo que ya no tengo excusas para detener a Jas cuando sienta que pierdo el control sobre mí – Tranquila, Al, Carlisle me prometió que estaríamos completamente solos este fin de semana. Sabes que él siempre cumple lo que promete. Respira profundo, relájate… y disfruta – Relájate y disfruta, relájate y disfruta…. Inhala….Exhala…y disfruta.

-No sé que fue lo que te hiciste exactamente, pero debo decir que me pones nerviosa…

-Ummm – Humedeció su labio superior con la lengua, casi me derrito – Nerviosa… ¿y qué más?

-Nerviosa y… c-caliente.

-Delicioso. Esperaba que dijeras eso.—Morí.

La conversación había hecho que nos separáramos un poco, pero dichas tales palabras desapareció el espacio que nos separaba; puso su mano derecha sobre mi espalda y me empujó hacia él, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados que podía sentir su erección contra mi sexo. Se deshizo completamente de mi vestido y se quedó mirándome con detalle desde los pies hasta la cabeza y haciendo un gesto indescriptiblemente tentador y excitante.

-Alice

-¿Sí?

-Te amo

-…Te amo

Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró, se acercó a mí y lentamente le saqué la camisa, acaricié su pecho y su abdomen cual barra de chocolate, bajé un poco con mis manos y desabroché los dos botones de su pantalón, abrí la cremallera a velocidad lenta-casi-torturadora y los rasgué de un tirón.

-Era mi favorito – Dijo Jas en tono de broma

-Te compraré otro – Le dije y sonreí con picardía viendo su ropa interior manchada de tigre—Deshagámonos de éste mata pasiones.

-Ja. Antes escoge donde lo haremos: en la cocina, sobre el piano, en el sofá o en el piso

- ¿Y que tal si los escojo todos?

-Es una mejor idea—Me recostó contra la pared y destruyó mi ropa interior, tomó por el muslo mi pierna derecha y la levantó a la altura de su cadera, rozó con su miembro entre mis pliegues y acercó sus labios a los míos –Dime lo que quieres

-Te quiero a ti

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Te quiero dentro- Empujó una pequeña parte y empezó a hacer movimientos circulares dentro de mí haciendo que el placer y el deseo aumentaran en picada.

-¿Así? – Su lengua hacía figuras en mi cuello y con la mano que no sostenía mi pierna hacía masajes apretados a uno de mis senos y pellizcaba deliciosamente mi pezón.

-¡Quiero máaaas! ¡Lo quiero todo! – Empujó duro todo lo que tenía y así empezó la faena.


End file.
